


Slow

by Becca300



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca300/pseuds/Becca300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until their sixth time that they had the time and energy to slow down and learn each other’s bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

Their first time together was nothing short of…well…short. Though they tried to take their time, they had spent so much time ignoring their feelings, that it was hard not to take each other with haste, as if one of them might change their mind in a matter of seconds.

Their second time together was quite the same, they spent the whole day together; a day filled with casual touches that increased the sexual tension between them so much that they only had entered Darcy’s apartment before ripping off each other’s clothes and rutting against the wall next to his door.

Their fourth time was almost angry sex, but more along the lines of makeup sex. They had argued about something as silly as the temperature of his apartment that had somehow become a larger argument about finances. Eventually Darcy, in a display very unlike him, launched himself towards Lizzie and began frantically kissing her. “You are” “so hot” “when you’re” “angry,” he whispered between kisses. Lizzie, completely thrown by his odd behavior, could only surmise that they were about to have angry sex and was more than happy to go along for the ride.

It wasn’t until their sixth time that they had the time and energy to slow down and learn each other’s bodies.

Darcy had come home to his apartment after a business trip to find Lizzie napping on his bed in one of his old college sweatshirts and nothing else. He was a little shocked, mostly because that while they had been dating for a few months, Lizzie had not once used the spare key he had given her.

Though shocked, Darcy was reasonably delighted that she felt comfortable enough to choose his apartment to find some sanctuary from her days that had quickly become very busy once she had been headhunted for an online media company expanding into digital video making.

Slipping quietly out of his jacket and shoes, Darcy decided to take a nap with her shake off the travel sleepiness. Unbuttoning his shirt and peeling off his undershirt, he dropped them to the floor next to his bed and he slid in behind her, snaking his arm around her midsection.

It was only some time later that he had awoken to find that he had actually slept. Not only that, but he was now on his back with Lizzie laying on top of him. He then felt lips brushing his neck that were most definitely intentional. As Darcy slowly woke, the lips began to slowly travel from his neck and down to his chest. 

Delicate little kisses traveled from his left shoulder to his right.

Their journey continued to his nipples and there he felt a light breeze as Lizzie blew on his right and then left nipple, kissing each in turn. He was surprised to discover that he liked her ministrations that had now moved on as she sucked his left nipple into her mouth and teasing his right nipple. Darcy sucked in a breath acknowledging his wakefulness.

Lizzie switched to suck his right nipple and tease his left before moving slowly down to his belly button to give it a swift lick. She flicked her eyes up to Darcy and discovered his gaze rested intensely on her face. Feeling that his consent had been given for her to continue, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down his legs, throwing them off the bed. His socks and briefs soon followed while Lizzie trailed her lips down each leg and foot in turn.

Finally, Darcy had had enough and pulled Lizzie up to sit just above his erection. He pulled his sweatshirt off of her, discovering that he had been right – she wore nothing underneath but her underwear. She helped him pull her underwear down her legs and onto the floor with his clothing.

He rolled her over onto her back and captured her lips in a slow and lazy kiss. He pulled away only briefly to open the nightstand to draw out the lube and condoms he stored inside, almost desperate to kiss her again. Darcy continued to kiss her, groaning against her mouth before pulling away only to kiss his way down her neck proceeding to copy Lizzie’s path on his body onto her own. 

Lizzie became more vocal once Darcy started playing with her nipples. He sucked and pinched them each in turn, prodding along her arousal. While his hands remained on her breasts, his mouth continued to her belly button where he licked it the same as she had licked him. Lizzie huffed a small laugh and felt his answering smile on her stomach.

Continuing his path, his mouth found her clit and he sucked – Lizzie bucked against him in surprise. Darcy continued to lick his way into her pussy, increasing Lizzie’s arousal and she gave a drawn out moan. 

Darcy let go of her breasts and brought his hands down to open her legs slightly wider. He grabbed the previously discarded lube in order to squeeze some on his fingers. He slid his lubed pointer finger into her pussy, gently coaxing her open before adding another. His own erection was straining against the sheets, but he ignored it in favor of drawing out Lizzie’s arousal.

For Lizzie, their foreplay was more than welcome. The slow, drawn out stimulation was something that usually only happened when she masturbated on her own, her previous sexual encounters mostly rushed even before Darcy came along. All of a sudden, Darcy crooked his fingers in the right way, hitting her G-spot almost perfectly and Lizzie sucked in breath and let out a moan, “Right there,” she breathed.

Darcy responded in kind, adding a little more lube to his fingers and crooking his fingers in the same manner, eliciting another moan from Lizzie. “Please, Will. More.” At this, Darcy added another finger and continued to hit her G-spot only once every few strokes to not overstimulate her. As he continued his strokes, Lizzie’s orgasm approached ever so slowly before Darcy suddenly sucked on her clit while hitting her G-spot at the same time. Lizzie’s climax hit and her hands tightened their hold on the bedsheet as she moaned deeply from her throat, her whole body shuddered as she came down from the high, feeling Darcy continuing to stroke and lick her outer folds through her orgasm.

“Will,” she whispered, pulling him up. “I’m ready.”

Darcy hummed his response and helped her pull him to her mouth. His fingers remained near her pussy, slightly stroking her folds to keep her arousal a steady thrum. 

Lizzie pulled away and reached over for a condom and rolled it down his cock, giving it a slight stroke before grabbing the lube – at this Darcy’s eyes slightly rolled back as he struggled to keep in control, his erection having been neglected in favor of Lizzie’s pussy. She squeezed a liberal amount into her hands and applied it to his cock after which she wiped the remnants on the bedsheet next to her.

Together, Lizzie and Darcy guided his cock into her pussy opening. As Darcy slowly sunk into her, their mouths came together again while Lizzie’s arms wrapped around his back. Darcy pulled back again before thrusting into her slowly, experimenting with this new rhythm, before bringing their mouths together again. Eventually they had to pull away as their breathing became labored with their climbing arousal.

Lizzie moved her hands to hold onto Darcy’s arms and then stopped him long enough to shift her weight to push him to the side and onto his back. Though this movement unseated their coupling, Lizzie readjusted their position to slide herself back onto his cock. Moving her hands, she slid them down his arms to grab his hands, holding them near his shoulders, using some of his strength to help her move slowly up and down. 

Lizzie leaned down and kissed Darcy briefly on the lips. Suddenly, Darcy moved his legs into a bent position and changed the angle of his thrusts slightly to try and find her G-spot. It took a few thrusts, but Lizzie finally felt him find it and she let out a stuttered breath. “There.”

Letting her hands go, Darcy guided them to rest next to his shoulders for leverage before moving his hands to her hips. As they continued their slow rhythm, they kept their faces close to one another, pressing kisses wherever they could reach. 

Feeling himself close to orgasm, he slid his right hand towards her pussy to lightly give some stimulation to her clit. Lizzie sucked in a breath and gave a small moan at the stimulus, bringing her closer to orgasm.

Determined to have Lizzie orgasm first, Darcy slowly increased pressure to her clit and slightly increased his thrusting tempo. “Yes, Will,” she replied in kind, her pussy walls beginning to flutter and contract in response.

Their slow pace drew out their orgasms, as Lizzie could feel her climax approaching and holding on for longer than she thought possible – her repeated cries of “Yes” were whispers into Darcy’s ear who could feel her pussy walls fluttering against his cock. As she was just coming down from her high, she could feel Darcy stiffen slightly, recognizing the beginning of his orgasm.

He groaned, continuing to thrust into her through her orgasm as he climaxed and came only slightly behind Lizzie. “Lizzie,” he whispered as he came down, his cock going soft once he was spent. He stopped thrusting and continued to hold Lizzie, reaching up to kiss her languidly.

After they caught their breath, Lizzie pulled herself off of Darcy and shifted to the side. Darcy sat up to pull the condom off carefully and dispose of it in the trash next to his bed. He grabbed up his undershirt to wipe the remaining lube from himself and helped clean up Lizzy as best as he could.

Throwing his undershirt onto the floor while gathering the bedsheet to cover them, he lay back down to hold Lizzie to his chest. She laid a hand on his chest and snuggled up to him, humming her approval.

Both closed their eyes for a brief few minutes to regather their strength. 

“William.” Lizzie was the first to speak.

“Hmm?” Darcy responded.

“I love you,” she replied, looking up at his face.

Darcy returned her gaze. “I love you too.”

As they continued to doze and bask in their afterglow, both reveled in their time together, knowing this would not be the last time they took things slow.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so I hope it went well!


End file.
